


Distance

by Voyaelm



Series: Detect the Assassin of the Stars [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: ? - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dirty Talk, F/M, Masturbation, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Nightmares, OT3, Phone Sex, Voyeurism, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, mention of touch aversion, shuichi’s asleep while kaito and maki get down
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 16:56:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21019130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voyaelm/pseuds/Voyaelm
Summary: “Nothing like that.” Maki sighs, reaching around to grab her ponytail. “Shuichi’ll get mad at us. But, I kinda want to do something more than talking.”—Aka there is such a *lack* of Kaito/Maki and Kaito/Maki/Shuichi content on here and I am going to fix it.





	Distance

**Author's Note:**

> okay so i honestly forgot that i wrote this! and i haven’t posted in a while so i figured i’d touch it up and post it! it’s a part of this AU, so canon-divergent!! let me know what you think of it!
> 
> enjoy!

It’s a nice night. Moonlight and wind streams in from the open window. Cars pass by quietly, trying not to wake up the surrounding neighborhood. But Kaito is still awake, scrolling through his Instagram feed. He couldn’t get to sleep.

Kaito feels a sharp jolt from the man laying beside him. He drops his phone beside him and reaches for Shuichi. But before he can say or do anything, Shuichi’s arms close around Kaito’s waist and his face fits against his shoulder.

“Hey,”Kaito whispers, fingers immediately going to run through Shuichi’s hair; “Tell me what’s wrong.” Instead of answering, Shuichi tightens his grip. 

It takes longer than Kaito expects for his shirt to feel damp under Shuichi’s face. 

“Nightmare, I take it?” Shuichi nods against Kaito. “Oh, Shu.” 

Nightmares are a common occurrence in this house, in this bed. That meant that they would usually let the others deal with it; most of the time, someone’s nightmare wouldn’t wake the others up. But Kaito was already up, so he’ll comfort Shuichi. 

He removes Shuichi’s head from his shoulder, brings him to eye-level, and strokes his cheek with a strong thumb. 

“I’m allowed to kiss you, right?” Shuichi nods, bringing his face close to Kaito’s. He lets Kaito do the honors of actually kissing him since he asked. There is a difference between kissing someone and being kissed by someone. At least there is for Shuichi. 

“Is there anything I can get for you? Water? Something to eat?” Shuichi shakes his head, gently pushing on Kaito’s shoulder. 

“I really wanna see Maki.” Kaito frowns at her name. She’s out on an assassination job overseas, and she’s been gone for about a week. Kaito misses her deeply too; the bed feels empty without her back against his, or her curled up in his arms like Shuichi is now. 

But they’re are so many ways to communicate these days without needing to be together. 

“What are yo-”

“Just give me a sec.” Kaito reaches out towards the far end of the bed to feel for his phone. His fingers collide with the smooth material of his case; and he grabs it, bringing it up to his face.

Kaito quickly unlocks it and pulls up Skype. He scrolls through the call logs until he finds Maki’s number. A hard press to the small picture of her face and his phone starts to vibrate. Shuichi pushes himself up to look at the screen as well then relaxes. 

At first, Kaito doesn’t expect the call to go through. He doesn’t know what time it is where Maki’s staying, or if she even has her phone on her. But, the screen goes black; and soon after, Maki’s face appears. 

She looks like she’s ready to fall asleep too. Her pajamas are on, and her hair is pulled into a thick, low ponytail. It looks likes she’s laying on a nice hotel bed. 

“Hey, Maki-Roll! Can you hear me?” 

“Yes, what do you want, Kaito.” Despite Maki’s deadpan expression, Kaito can tell that she’s happy to see them. Her eyes are easy to read when she’s tired. 

“C’mon! At least _ pretend _to be excited to see us.” She doesn’t let her face relax until Kaito speaks again. “Shuichi had a nightmare, so he wanted to talk to you.” 

Her sharp eyes soften and her frown falls from her lips, turning her expression warm. Shuichi melts into Kaito’s shoulder, and Kaito smiles. 

“Is everything okay, Shuichi?” Maki questions, sitting up in bed. Knowing her, if it wasn’t, she’d jump on the earliest plane home to cuddle him if she could. But, she can’t.

Shuichi nods, head falling against Kaito’s. “I’ll be alright. It was just, ah. Just a bit much.” 

“I understand. Nightmares can be tough sometimes,” Maki says. “Take care of him while I’m gone, got it Kaito?”

Kaito smiles. “I promised that before you left, but yeah. I got it.” To prove his point, he slips his arm under Shuichi to curl it around his waist. Shuichi squirms a little but ultimately relaxes. 

“Don’t worry, Maki. He’s doing fine.” Shuichi’s words seem to sate Maki, considering she drops the subject. “Are you having a good time?” Shuichi asks, them immediately goes silent, eyes closing. It’s hard to see from the way they’re laying, but Kaito can see it in the video of them in the corner. “Wait, that was…” 

Kaito tries to butt in, to say that it was a mistake; but Maki beats him to the punch. “No, it’s okay, Shuichi. Despite the job, it’s actually really nice here. Hot. I’ve sunbathed 2 days away to be honest.” Maki chuckles, voice soft to calm Shuichi. “It’s not everyday you can do something like this and get paid for it.” 

“Yeah. I just hope you’re not too stressed.” Shuichi’s voice has steadied quite a bit, the sight and sound of Maki undoubtedly relaxing him.

“Same to the both of you. Get your rest okay?” Maki smiles at the two boys, making Kaito smile back and Shuichi flush pink before doing the same.

“I miss you, Maki.” Shuichi whispers, nearly too quiet for her to hear. Kaito would have missed it had he not been listening. It’s not surprising though. Shuichi probably only wanted Maki to hear that. Kaito knows that would bother others, but it doesn’t matter to him. Shuichi has gotta be missing her like crazy. For fucks sake, _he’s _missing her like crazy!

“I miss you too.” She whispers back, as loud as she can be while keeping the connotation. “When I get back, we can cuddle and watch some of those old documentaries.” Kaito pulls a face which makes Maki laugh. “And Kaito can make us something to eat, then stay in the bedroom all night.”

“Ouch. And here I thought you loved me Maki.”

“You thought wrong.” She’s smiling, showing Kaito that she’s joking around. Shuichi laughs before settling against Kaito chest with a yawn. 

Kaito and Maki chat for a little longer about random things with Shuichi adding in comments until Kaito hears a light snore start up to his left. He looks over and sees Shuichi, eyes closed and mouth slightly open. _ He’s cute _.

“Is he..?” Maki speaks soft, not wanting to wake Shuichi if he actually was sleeping.

“Yeah, he’s asleep.”

“Let me see him?” Maki asks, shifting her body on the hotel bed.

“Yeah,” Kaito moves up, accidentally jostling Shuichi in the process, to show Maki his sleeping face. She grins from what Kaito can see from this angle. When he gets fed up with not being able to properly see her, he moves his phone back in front of himself. 

“What time is it there for you guys? It has to be late.”

“Like, 2:30 AM? So not _ that _late.” 

“And you don’t have to work?”

“Nope! Shuichi finished his case a few days ago and I go in to train at 11.” Kaito smiles, hopefully dispelling her worries. She smiles back at him, so he thinks it worked. 

“Are you tired?” She asks, and Kaito shakes his head. He doesn’t tell her about his 3 hour nap he had earlier. 

“Why? Do ya wanna talk more?” 

“Well...” she turns her head away from the screen; and when she turns back, she’s blushing. Kaito tilts his head. 

“What? Is something wrong? Blink twice if you’re in danger.” Maki closes her eyes once, opens them, then stares him down. _ Okay, wrong course of action _.

“Nothing like that.” She sighs, reaching around to grab her ponytail. “Shuichi’ll get mad at us. But, I kinda want to do something _ more _than talking.” 

“Oh.” _ Real fuckin eloquent, Kaito. _His mouth falls open in surprise. Maki’s isn’t normally the one proposing intimate stuff; that falls to him since Shuichi doesn’t either. “Uh, yeah.” 

She rolls her eyes lovingly. “_ Uh, yeah _indeed.” It’s quiet in the room for a bit, Kaito’s fidgeting the only audible thing. Maki sighs. “If you ask me what I’m wearing, I’ll kill you.” Her eyes tell Kaito that she will. She’ll fly back right this second and stab him. But, even Kaito isn’t that much of an idiot. He can see her.

“Alright, Alright!” Kaito holds his hand up in surrender. “Can I ask if you’re wearing anything _ under _ your pajamas?” 

“No.” Kaito frowns, fingers drumming against the pillow beside him. He doesn’t want to blow this; she’s willing to have phone (video?) sex with him and he’s being a jackass. “But, I’m not. If you were wondering…” _ Oh. _

She reaches up and gropes herself through her shirt. Kaito’s mouth falls open — like an idiot — and he starts drooling when she lifts her top. She, uh, she definitely wasn’t wearing anything under her clothes. 

“You’re gorgeous.” Kaito blurts out when she rolls one of her nipples between her fingers. 

She looks up.

“Thank you, Kaito.” Her eyes do a quick up-and-down motion. “You’re gorgeous too.” 

Maki’s hand trails down her body, reaching only as far as the waistband of her shorts before Kaito interrupts her. “Wait!” She stops and looks up, probably annoyed that he stopped her. “Does screen record do audio too?” 

“Why?” Maki asks, tone incredulous. _ What an out-of-the-blue question. _

“Cause, I don’t really wanna leave Shuichi out of this.” Kaito replies. He’s not lying; Shuichi would find out somehow, and he’d get weird about it. But, he wants to see his face when Kaito shows him what happened while he was asleep. _ Maybe he’ll even take care of Shuichi while he watches _. “Sooooo?”

She’s quiet for a few seconds before giving her consent in the form of a telling- “It does.”

Kaito fiddles with the controls on his phone, flips on his screen record and gives Maki the go ahead. Even though it’s recording him too, he can’t but feel like a sleazy porn director. He banishes the thought; it’s already ruining the mood. 

Her hand continues its path, slipping into her shorts then settling. Kaito follows her lead, fingers pulling his sleep pants down enough to free his cock. He’s only at about half right now, but that’s easily fixable. 

Kaito can’t see much of anything below Maki’s waist, but the way her face lights up, he can assume she’s started touching herself. 

“I. I really want you inside me, Kaito. I miss you.” Her cheeks are flushed the cutest shade of pink. Kaito wants to squeeze them and smile at the frown that would undoubtedly follow. But, in this situation, it just turns him on. 

“Maki, you can’t just,” Kaito cuts himself off with a gasp, fingers tightening around his cock. “say that!”

“Why not?” Her breath hitches, and Kaito sees her body push off the bed. _ Good spot, _he guesses. “It’s true. I’ve been so pent up.”

“Fuck… Cause I’ll wanna fly down there and fuck you, and I can’t. That’s mean.”

“You don’t like me being mean?” 

“Nah, that’s Shuichi’s thing. But, I don’t really mind.”

“Speaking — ah! — speaking of Shuichi, don’t wake him up.” Kaito twists his wrist against his tip and groans. That’s not gonna be easy. Luckily, his dominant hand is on the opposite side of where Shuichi’s laying. 

Kaito nods, distinct enough so Maki can see the movement. The confirmation must give her some confidence because she settles deeper on her bed and closes her eyes. 

She doesn’t acknowledge him, which somehow makes it hotter. 

He watches her, occasionally stroking himself but mostly just staring. Focusing only on herself, she gives off a solid air of dominance. It’s something that Shuichi will definitely enjoy when he shows him; Kaito’s enjoying it too, don’t get him wrong, but Shuichi will like it more. Kaito prefers being an active participant. 

And speaking of that, it’s hard to be active when he’s pulling at dry skin. 

Kaito reaches over Shuichi’s sleeping body to rustle around on the end table. His fingers clasp around a small bottle of lotion and he frowns. _ It’ll have to do because I’m not getting up to look for lube. _

Kaito brings it onto the bed, making sure it’s out of view before he squeezes a few glops into his palm. He flinches at the cool material touching his cock, biting the end of his tongue to keep from crying out. But he’s able to work through the unfortunate situation, fingers tightening near the base, loosening, and tightening again around the tip. It starts to warm up, and Kaito sighs. 

He opens his eyes to see Maki staring at him with an amused smile. He kinda forgot about her, as bad as that sounds. He was too busy… which also sounds bad. 

Kaito chuckles awkwardly, hand tugging at his dick as a distraction. But, Maki breaks the silence with something vulgar and _ completely _out-of-character. 

“I’ve got two fingers inside now.”

“Fuck… Maki!” Kaito bites his lip, trying to hold back a moan at both her words, the wet sounds coming from his speaker, and the soft glide of his hand. It’s hard. 

Maki tosses her head back into her pillow, then looks through her lashes at him. His hand tightens; and this time, he can’t keep his moan in. 

“Three,” she pants, “And stay quiet. I meant what I said earlier.” _ Oh yeah. Shuichi. Fuck. _ Kaito whips his head to the side at her reminder, checking to see if Shuichi was still sleeping. If the soft snoring and pliancy are anything to go by, he’s still out cold. _ He’s a deep sleeper at least, thank God. _

He asks her to tilt her phone down so he can see where she’s fingering herself, and she obliges. Kaito still can’t see exactly what she’s doing with her shorts in the way, but he can see the motion of her hand and the wetness soaking the blue fabric. He squeezes the base of his cock, hoping to fight off his orgasm. 

“I’m, like, really close Maki.” Kaito whispers, speeding his stokes up. 

“Me too!” Maki’s voice starts to come out a little more. Breathy moans sneak out of her chest and begin to fill to air around her. At this rate, she might be the one to wake up Shuichi. But, Kaito doesn’t have it in him to tell her to quiet down. Her noises are working wonders on his lower half.

A shaky cry comes from his speakers as Maki’s face contorts in pleasure. _ Oh wow. _ Her O-face is adorable, but she’d kill him if he said it out loud. 

He cums at the sight of her jolting with her own orgasm, panting and shaking. He wants to moan so, so bad. He wants to reach out for Maki through his phone and stroke her hair as she falls. 

It takes them awhile to come back to a proper headspace, one where they can talk without running out of breath after 3 words. Kaito is the first one to speak, low and calm. 

“Holy shit, Maki-Roll. That was awesome.” 

She giggles, voice breaking in a pant. “Mhmm. Yeah, that was great.” 

“So what’s the plan for tomorrow?” Kaito asks, cleaning his hand off on the far side of the bed. Eh, he’ll do laundry in the morning before training. 

“I’m gonna shut down my electronics around noon.” Maki states, laying her phone in her lap so she can adjust her ponytail. “I’ll text you and Shuichi before I do that.”

“Be sure to text us as soon as you turn them on again too, okay?” Maki smiles.

“Promise.” 

Kaito closes out the video call with an ‘I love you’ and tosses his phone somewhere on the bed, without plugging it in. He snuggles into the pillows and Shuichi before closing his eyes and drifting off. 

What a night.

**Author's Note:**

> shuichi woke up the next morning and kaito was so excited to show him the video and shuichi was like, that’s hot 🥵  
———  
Let me know if you have any requests for an addition to this little AU, explicit or not!
> 
> And leave me some comments cuz they keep me going :D


End file.
